greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Central Power Battery
History Origin The Central Power Battery, also known as the Great Power Battery, was built by the immortal Guardians of the Universe after they had abandoned their home world of Maltus and settled on the planet Oa. This massive device served as a reservoir for all of their combined cosmic power which was based on the Green Light of Will in the Emotional Spectrum and was an edifice created from a single crystal. At some point in its early history, the Guardians captured the fear elemental known as the Parallax Entity and trapped it within the Central Power Battery. The cosmic being was rendered dormant but also created a Yellow Impurity which prevented future Oan constructs from functioning properly on objects coated in the color yellow. In addition to this, when the Zamarons departed for their own home world; they began taking mates from the planet Korugar. This act infuriated the Oans but to prevent them or their servants from striking out at the Korugarians out of jealousy, they programmed a directive in the Central Power Battery which would force it to self-destruct if an inhabitant of Korugar was ever harmed by either the Guardians or their servants hands. The Green Light In time, the Oans sought to bring order onto a chaotic universe. Thus, they created the Manhunters who were robotic androids that carried energy pistols and miniature power batteries that served as conduits to the Central Power Battery which they used to charge their weapons. However, these machines were flawed and a glitch led to the Massacre of Sector 666 as well as the Manhunters' eventual rebellion against their creators. The war between the two would have lasted for years had the Manhunters not decided to stage a surprise assault against Oa. Invading the world, they stormed into the main chamber of the Central Power Battery and sought to claim its power as their own in order to become their own masters. As the first Manhunter attempted to charge its energy pistol from the Central Power Battery, the weapon and all its compatriots shattered. The Oans had tricked their creations, the great energy of the Central Power Battery was too much for the Manhunters to hold and thus the androids were defeated as well as exiled. The armaments and the power of the Central Power Battery were later used to arm the weapons of the Hallas during their short reign. After that organization was dissolved, the Guardians created the Green Lantern Corps, whose power rings were energized from the Central Power Battery on Oa. Roughly 245,000 years ago, the creature known as the Ultimate killed the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813, Zharan Pel, and after claiming his power ring headed towards Oa where it landed on a mountain near the Central Power Battery. One of the Guardians was dispatched to defeat the creature but after realizing it could not be killed, the Oan decided to sacrifice himself in order to apparently destroy the beast. Green Lantern When Hal Jordan was recruited into the Green Lantern Corps after the death of his predecessor Abin Sur, the alien known as Legion attacked him. Over repeated engagements, the creature attacked the planet Oa where Jordan cracked its armor in the belief that such an act would defeat it. However, the protoplasmic being began to grow as it absorbed the energy on Oa. In order to defeat it, Jordan launched himself into the Central Power Battery where he absorbed its power with which he used to throw the protoplasmic being into space where the Green Lantern Corps took it to Tchk-Tchk where it could live in peace. After the Crisis of the Infinite Earths, the Guardians decided that they needed to move on to the next plane of existence. Taking their Zamaron mates with them, they left the Central Power Battery in the care of the Green Lantern Corps who were now free to make their own decisions. When the renegade Green Lantern known as Sinestro freed the MadGod Sector 3600, he used its power to destroy countless worlds before he was defeated. Brought before Oa, a trial was held which found Sinestro guilty and he was executed - the Green Lanterns were completely unaware of the ancient directive the Oans had placed in regards to killing Korugarians. The Central Power Battery than began to reabsorb its energy within the power rings thus depriving the Green Lanterns of their power whilst it was building to an overload that would create a super black hole that would destroy the universe. At the Retreat of The Guardians, Hal Jordan was told of how to stop the disaster and traveled into the Central Power Battery where he learnt that Sinestro had managed to possess the Oan construct where he was using its energy. Jordan ultimately managed to defeat Sinestro and purged his influence from the great battery as well as ended the crisis. At some point, the Oans returned to known space they found themselves in conflict with the cosmic being Nekron and the rogue Maltusian Krona who served him. During the fight, the Central Power Battery was shattered with its explosion killing thousands of Green Lanterns though it was later recreated when Nekron was defeated. Sometime later, after a conflict with Sinestro; they decided to imprison the renegade within the Central Power Battery. Once inside, he came into contact with the Parallax Entity which was awakened from its slumber and formed an alliance with the Korugarian. Later, when Coast City on Earth was destroyed at the hands of Mongul I and Hank Henshaw, Hal Jordan went mad with grief. Seeking to find power to bring back the dead, he turned against his fellow Green Lanterns whilst he journeyed to Oa. Once there, the Guardians released Sinestro from the Central Power Battery to fight Jordan though were unaware of the fact that it was simply a hardlight construct created by the trapped Parallax. Hal Jordan ultimately killed the fake Sinestro unaware of the truth of the event whereupon he destroyed the Central Power Battery, absorbing its energy which killed all of the Guardians except for Ganthet. The destruction of the great battery allowed the fear elemental Parallax to bond to Hal Jordan's soul and with his new power, he began a career as a supervillain whilst being completely unaware of the creature within him. Though the Green Lantern Corps was no more, the Oan Ganthet had gifted the last power ring on a Human on Earth known as Kyle Rayner. When he became Ion, he used his new power to restore Oa and recharge the Central Power Battery. With the Green Lanterns reformed and the Guardians recreated, the great power battery returned to its old service within the Green Lantern Corps. After Hal Jordan was resurrected, he and Guy Gardner discovered the Manhunter homeworld of Biot where the androids had seemingly recreated the Central Power Battery until the planet was destroyed. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the Black Lantern Corps invaded Oa after possessing various deceased individuals and after their Black Lantern Central Power Battery reached 100%, they began to attack the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Combining their power, they created a giant dark matter construct of their master Nekron in order to destroy the Guardians Central Power Battery. Using an Alpha Lantern Power Battery from the killed Alpha Lantern Corpsmen Chaselon, Kyle Rayner managed to defeat the Black Lanterns but this came at the cost of his life as the power battery exploded. War of The Green Lanterns With the resurrection of Krona, the renegade Maltusian scientist began hatching a plan at getting revenge against the Guardians of the Universe. This led to him capturing the various Entities of the Emotional Spectrum which he accomplished at Earth. Following their capture, he arrived at Oa where he subverted the Guardians by getting the Entities to posses each of them. After all six Guardians were possessed, Krona had the hostless Parallax enter into the Central Power Battery of Oa where it restored the Yellow Impurity thus affecting the entirety of the Green Lantern Corps. Now with the Corps under his command, Krona turned its members against each other and shattered the unity of the organization as its members were either mind controlled or became consumed with fear. Only those who had been possessed by the fear parasite in the past had developed a temporary immunity to its influence. This included Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Kilowog and Ganthet though only the four Humans managed to ultimately escape Krona's grasp. The Humans managed to arm themselves with the Power Rings of the New Guardians which they used to battle their way to the Green Lantern Central Power Battery where they attempted to combine their light to crack its shell but failed. Under the advice of Ganthet, Guy Gardner used a combination of a Star Sapphire and Red Lantern Power Ring to pierce the outer shell of the Central Power Battery of Oa thus forcing Parallax to leave its confines. Notes *When it was rebuilt Oa after its destruction on the same planet Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) helped the Guardians of the Universe in designing the new Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Trivia *There have been three distinctive, yet undesignated Central Power Batteries throughout the history of the Green Lantern Corps. *The Battery has been destroyed at least twice throughout the current DC mythos; once when Krona was reborn to release Nekron from the Land of the Dead, and when Hal Jordan drained it of its power and left it in ruins Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Central_Power_Battery_of_Oa Category:Central Power Battery Category:Green Lantern Corps